Currently, a variety of pistol-grip controllers exist for robotic end effectors. These controllers exist in many shapes, from joysticks to gloves, and with a variety of number and type of switching mechanisms. One type of known controller presents one or more discrete button switches or the like on a keypad or the like, to produce a desired action of the end effector. Another type of controller designed for a more intuitive control couples the controls to the user's hand by means of a glove or Velcro® straps. A drawback of such glove and strap-on devices is that they are not readily placed on the hand (“donned”) or removed from the operator's hand (“doffed”).
As one example, Penner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,001, discloses several different pistol-grip switch configurations that function as keyboard input devices. In one embodiment, the grip is designed to fit in an operator's hand while allowing each finger to actuate switches independently. Each finger actuates opposing switches using its proximal, nearest-to-palm, and distal, farthest-from-palm, segments or phalanges.
Shahoian et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,868, describes a haptic feedback controller to control a parallel-jaw end effector remotely. The single button on the controller commands the position of the jaws. The controller also provides haptic feedback to the operator when the jaws grasp an object. This controller attaches to the end of a master arm that positions the arm to which the parallel jaws are attached.
Kraft, U.S. Pat. No. 7,623,945, describes a pistol-grip controller to mount onto a back-drivable robotic arm to teleoperate another arm with an end effector. The controller handle is curved to better fit an operator's hand. It also contains several switches accessible to the thumb. The types of switches are reconfigurable, but their thumb-accessible location remains the same.
Harper et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,188, presents an ultrasonic surgery tool handle that has a single dual-action switch to control the opening and closing of a clamp arm of the instrument. The switch to control the clamp is mechanically linked to the clamp. It uses an up and down actuation to open and close the clamp. A thimble-shaped cavity allows for a finger to enter and actuate the switch. The switch must be actuated using the tip of the finger. Because the switch is mechanically linked to the clamp, the switch must stay depressed for the clamp to remain closed.
Gizis et al., U.S. Pub. No. US 2006/0229034 A1, created a remote-controlled-car controller with a dual-action trigger to govern the speed of the car. The pistol-grip controller has a trigger engaged by the pointer finger. The switch can be pulled towards or pushed away from the grip.